Dimitri Chronicles/History
The following contains the extensive lore of Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Content © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. History Ancient Times In ancient times, in the aftermath of the Battle of Light and Dark, a prophecy was created. It said that the Twilight Shard was not permanently defeated and would return in the future through the assistance of an individual titled the Dark One. However, it also stated that a hero of light would also rise to fight against it. Those who worshiped the Twilight Shard gathered and formed a cult called the Nightmare Seekers. Millions of years after the Battle of Light and Dark, there was a city of echidnas called Albion. It was technologically advanced and culturally diverse—so much so that three groups eventually left Albion and settled into their own villages. These three groups included the Knuckles tribe, the Nocturnal tribe, and the Prinus, telekinetic echidnas who bore a lightning-shaped mark, a ring on their forehead, and had visible ears. Multiple civilizations also emerged at this time. Among those, the founders of the Sand Empire used [[Scorched Dunes/Rainbow Dust|'Rainbow Dust']] to conquer much of the desert of Scorched Dunes, hedgehogs who were able to manipulate ice isolated themselves on the south of Soumerca in Snowbound Zone and a culture of Mobians who were able to manipulate fire settled near them in Razor Zone, creating a never-ending conflict between the two. Due to their poor leadership and waning faith due to information about Twilight Shard being lost to legend after such a long time, what remained of the Nightmare Seekers took refuge in Snowbound Village. Modern Times Seven hundred years before the events of the series, the mysterious phenomenon of the Crimson Lunar, a night where the full-moon and skies become velvet red, was first spotted. This centennial event was known in cultures worldwide by different names, but its mythical origin was a mystery. A civilization that had its culture centered around this event was a town called Pawsanias, which celebrated the Festival of the Blood Moon. Historians believe that it was around this century that legends of werewolves, vampires, and demons started to appear worldwide in several different cultures. In modern times, around several decades before the events of the series, the Guardian Units of Nations, a military superpower of the United Federation, was created for global peacekeeping. Around twenty years after its creation, their super-soldier named Bolt was considered to be the strongest man in the world. With his immeasurable speed, he became the symbol of peace and even fought extraterrestrial forces on his own. It would be around this time that the Eggman Empire, another global superpower, threatened to take over the world using its army, the Robotnik Military Squadron. After suffering numerous losses to the hands of Bolt, the Eggman Empire started to devise experiments on its own soldiers. Its strongest enhanced soldiers and commanders became the Elite Bosses and, in a decisive battle, killed Bolt and hunted down his family. Using the blueprints of an incomplete super-soldier serum coded Project Calamity, Guardian Units of Nations also experimented with its best soldiers, who were trained by Bolt, and created the World Force to counter the Elite Bosses. Due to intense propaganda to keep the peace, the leader of the World Force was considered by the general public to be the strongest person alive and became the new symbol of peace. After their most recent battles, the World Force managed to weaken the Eggman Empire, but never fully defeat them. The Guardian Units of Nations and the Robotnik Military Squadron are currently at an ongoing stalemate, but large-scale attacks on one another have been reduced lately due to both searching for the fabled Chaos Emeralds to create weapons of mass-destruction to ensure their own military superiority and the World Force's current five-year campaign in space combating potential extraterrestrial threats to Mobius. Category:Stories